Redwillow's Revenge
by BlueSteel18
Summary: This takes place a few moons after the battle with the Dark Forest. Soon ThunderClan finds out that not all of the Dark Forest cats have gone into retreat... With Ivypool as the main character. This will be my first warriors fanfic and my first fanfic published yet in general. (Though I do write a lot, I just don't publish it.) I am very open to new ideas and suggestions. R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

Ivypool looked around, wondering when the camp was ever going to be repaired. It had been a couple moons since the attack of the Dark Forest, and ThunderClan was doing it's best to repair the camp, but the number of cats that had died and were severly wounded needed more attention than the camp did.

Bramblestar, who became leader after Firestar's death, decided that the cats wounded and hunting and rebuilding the Clan was more important than rebuilding the camp. Besides, the other three Clans had promised peace for until after all the Clans had healed.

Inwardly she sighed, looking at Molepaw scamper over to his sister Cherrypaw, carrying a piece of fresh-kill.

Cherrypaw had broken a foreleg and had been confined to the medicine den until the next claw-moon. Molepaw had asked his mentor to delay his warrior assesment so he could become a warrior with his sister.

"Ivypool!" called Squirrelflight "What are you doing? We need to leave for the sunhigh hunting patrol."

"Sorry." Ivypool replied, then walked over to the camp exit where Berrynose and Rosepetal were waiting with Squirrelflight. They turned around and headed into the forest.

As soon as they entered the forest, Squirrelflight, who was leading the patrol, veered sharply and headed toward a area enclosed by trees.

"Okay, we need to split up. We'll get better results that way." He meowed, "I'll go with Berrynose. Rosepetal and Ivypool, you go together. You go along the WindClan border but give them space. Stay in the forest."

Before he had finished Rosepetal and Ivypool were nodding in agreement, and Berrynose followed Squrrelflight through the trees toward the ShadowClan border.

Together, Ivypool and Rosepetal went in the designated direction, not speaking. They didn't go far before Ivypool smelled mouse. She stopped suddenly. Judging from how Rosepetal stopped when she did, she guessed that her friend had smelled it too.

"This way," Rosepetal whispered, "I can see it." She was staring at it.

Ivypool followed her gaze and saw a mouse scuffling around at the roots of a tree.

"You get it." Rosepetal meowed. "I'll get the next one."

Ivypool got down in her best hunting crouch. While she was stalking, getting close enough to pounce, her paw felt a twig beneath it. Before she could reposition her paw, it snapped. The mouse froze and scurried to it's small burrow. However, before it could get there, Ivypool pounced. She landed on it perfecly and gave a killing bite to it's neck.

"Nice catch." Rosepetal meowed.

"Thanks," Ivypool mumbled around the mouse, "it almost got away, though."

She buried her prey and kept looking for prey, her senses now more alert than before to be in the forest.

She had been in the camp, rebuilding for the past few days.

Soon they got another mouse and a blackbird and started heading back to the closing, where they met Berrynose and Squirrelflight waiting for them.

"Good job." He meowed, nodding at their catch.

The two she-cats dipped their head in thanks, their mouths full of prey, and started heading back to camp.

When they went through the thorn barrier, they quickly dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile and the hunting patrol dispered. Ivypool headed toward the medicine den to check on Cherrypaw. The apprentice was lying inher nest, lapping up some water from a ball of moss.

"I brought you a mouse." Ivypool mewed to Cherrypaw, who raised her head when Ivypool came in.

"Thanks, but I've already eaten. Molepaw brought me a mouse earlier." The she-cat replied.

"In that case, I'll have it." Jayfeather came in and meowed. "I'm hungry!"

Ivypool stifled a mrrow of laughter and passed the mouse to Jayfeather. Before he ate it, though, he went over to Cherrypaw and sniffed at her leg.

"I know you're sick of being stuck in there, so you can move back to the apprentice den tommorow. I think you've healed."

Cherrypaw's eyes brightened as he said that. "But I'll have a word with Foxleap about not being to rough with you. You'll have to do shorter training sessions and no battle training for a half-moon, until the Gathering."

"Thank you, Jayfeather!" In an instant, Cherrypaw stood up and dashed over to Molepaw at the fresh-kill pile and gave him the good news.

Jayfeather gave a snort of laughter. "Knowing Cherrypaw, she won't be out of battle training for another half moon. She'll get Rosepetal to do it sooner than that. I'd guess a few sunrises at least."

A mrrow of laughter came from Ivypool before she went over to pick her fresh-kill while Jayfeather settled down to eat his mouse in the medicine den.


	2. Chapter 2: Ceremonies

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge!" Bramblestar called from up on the Highledge. He waited as cats joined together to hear his words. Lilykit and Seedkit appeared out of the nursery, freshly groomed. "I have great news. Jayfeather has just informed me that Cherrypaw is out of the medicine cat den and back to warrior training. She will not take it heavy yet, but with StarClan's blessing she should be back to full training soon."

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" The whole clan called for her. Most of ThunderClan felt sympathy for the young cat, who had one of the worst injuries.

"I have greater news still." Bramblestar meowed once the Clan had died down. "We have two cats that have been in the nursery for six moons and deserve to become apprentices. Lilykit and Seedkit, come here." He turned first to Lilykit.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail. I hope Hazeltail will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Hazeltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

The newly named Lilypaw, barely able to contain her excitement, went up to Hazeltail and touched noses. Hazeltail must have seen her exitement, because she murmered "Settle down" to Lilypaw as Lilypaw's sister, Seedkit, got her apprentice name.

After the ceremony, the Clan called their names, welcoming them as apprentices into the Clan. "Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw!"

As soon as the Clan was done congratuating the apprentices, they went back to their food and the kits and elders went back to their dens.

Ivypool went back to her shrew and saw Lilypaw and her mentor bounding up to Seedpaw and her mentor, Thornclaw.

"Can we explore the territory together? Can we?" The eager apprentices asked their mentors.

"Yes, that's fine with me," Thornclaw said to his apprentice, "as long as it's okay with Hazeltail."

"It's good with me," Hazeltail replied, "we can go now if you want."

"Yes!" Both mentors and apprentices went toward the thorn barrier to head out of camp, with their mentors following more slowly behind.

"I think we had that much energy when we were apprentices." Meowed Dovewing from next to her. Suprised to see her, Ivypool turned her head around quickly.

"Oh! Dovewing. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." Dovewing replied. "Can I eat with you?" She asked.

"Sure," said Ivypool, "you can finish my squirrel if you want to. I'm not that hungry."

"Thanks. Let's go, Squirrelflight's assigning the patrols." Dovewing nodded her head toward where Squirrelflight was stitting with her tail wrapped around her paws, waiting for cats to come.

"The dusk border patrol will be Ivypool, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur. No dusk hunting patrols today, there were two that went out at sunhigh. But I want a moonhigh hunting patrol of Spiderleg, Birchfall and Poppyfrost. The dawn border patrol will be Foxleap, Thornclaw, and Hazeltail. Take your apprentices, of course. I'll tell them when they get back from exploring the territory. The dawn hunting patrol will be Brightheart, Dovewing, and Icecloud."

Ivypool groaned. "I was just on a hunting patrol and now I have to go on border patrol? I hardly got any rest today."

"You're sounding like an elder." Dovewing teased. Then she got serious again. "I'll do your border patrol if you want, I haven't been on patrol yet today."

"No, you should rest." Ivypool looked up at the darkening sky. "You've got dawn patrol in the moring."

Dovewing meowed, " Don't remind me." But she got up and walked over to the warriors den.


	3. Chapter 3: Redwillow

Ivypool was setting scent markers when she smelled damp wood and ShadowClan. "Do you smell that?" She asked Sorreltail, who was on the patrol with her. "It smells like ShadowClan."

Sorreltail opened her jaws to taste the air. "I don't smell any thing but WindClan. I _hope _there'll be no ShadowClan cats on the WindClan border."

Ivypool then sniffed again, but the scent was gone. "Never mind," she told Sorreltail, "I must have been imagining things."

Sorreltail nodded and kept on setting scent markers along the stream.

The patrol went on around the entire ThunderClan territory. While they were setting markers along the ShadowClan border, Ivypool saw a flash of russet fur dissappear behind a tree. She was about to mention it to Sorreltail, but then told herself off. If she said anything to her Clanmates, they would probably think she was hallucinating. She had probably just imagined it.

By the time the patrol got to the edge of ShadowClan territory, by the Halfbridge, the patrol started heading back. Just then Ivypool saw the fur again. Like the first time, it disappeared, but she was sure she saw it. It was much clearer than the first time.

"Did you see that?" She asked the rest of the patrol. "It was a flash of fur."

But the rest of the patrol, Sorreltail and Brackenfur, just looked at each other and shook their head. _They must think I'm mad_, Ivypool thought.

But aloud she said, "You go on ahead. I want to check someting." With mystified expressions, the two cats kept setting markers and talked to each other in low tones so Ivypool couldn't hear what she was saying. Then she turned around and stalked into the trees.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said a low, husky voice from behind her. Redwillow!

"Redwillow!" Ivypool meowed in surprise. "I thought you were dead."

Redwillow stood behind her, his lips drawn back in a snarl. "I died, yes. But I live on in the Dark Forest. I am one of them now. You may have stopped us, but we can still pick off your precious warriors."

Ivypool kept her eyes fixed on him. "You will never hurt a warrior of ThunderClan. Not while I live." She unsheathed her claws.

Redwillow pounced. Ivypool scratched her claws back at them but he batted them aside easily. _He's much stronger than before_, Ivypool thought, _he must have done nothing but train when we defeated the DarkForest. _

_ Ivypool jumped on his back, screeching, and started clawing out fur but Redwillow threw her off and swept her paws from out under her. Ivypool remembered a battle training session when she was an apprentice, and leaped right at Redwillow as if to kick him in the face. When Redwillow ducked, she twisted and kicked his back legs once she regained her balance, knocking him over.

But Redwillow recovered faster than she realized, and he got to his paws and cornered Ivypool against a tree.

Ivypool thought fast and asked, "Are there any more of you?"

Redwillow narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Dark Forest Warriors? No. I was the only one who survived. But you're trying to delay your death! It won't work!"

Ivypool saw Sorreltail and Brackenfur slowly advancing on Redwillow. Distracted from fighting Ivypool,

Redwillow didn't notice them approaching.

"Actually, I think you might have miscounted." Ivypool snarled. She reared up and forced him back, into the claws of Sorreltail and Brambleclaw.

Redwillow quickly backed up and faced the three warriors. Seeing as he was hopelessly outmatched. He hissed, "I see I've lost the advantage of surprise. But Ivypool, what I said earlier was a promise. The Clans teach apprentices like kits now. I will pick off ThunderClan, starting with you, and all the traitors that I thought were loyal to the Dark Forest. When the Clans are puzzled by the loss of ThunderClan, I will kill them with anyone I manage to recruit. Only those cats will stay alive. Tigerstar's legacy will live on!"

"Enough. Let's take him to Bramblestar." Sorreltail meowed, "He'll see what's waiting for him there."

Redwillow's eyes glinted with amusement. "Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that." Before any of the warriors could subdue him, he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

The patrol raced after him, but were to late.

Brackenfur shook his head. "What was he talking about? He knows he's only one cat. How is he supposed to destroy four large Clans?"

His mate, Sorreltail, replied, "I think he's going to try to pick cats off one by one. But it's only a matter of time before he meets one he can't beat."

"Yes, but how many cats will he kill before he meets one that he can't beat?" Ivypool meowed gravely.

"Come on," Brackenfur interrupted, "We need to report this to Bramblestar."


	4. Chapter 4: Announcements

**Wow. It's been four days and I've got five reviews. Thanks! Keep reviewing! If you have ANY suggestions, just give it. It doesn't matter what it is. There have been more action in the last couple chapters. Thanks again! **

The border patrol had just got through the thorn barrier when the two new apprentices, Seedpaw and Lilypaw, came to greet them. "We just finished exploring the territory. It's HUGE." Lilypaw meowed cheerfully.

"Thornclaw taught me a battle move along the way," added Seedpaw, swiping at her sister and then going for her legs, "If the other Clans gave you trouble, we can handle them!"

Brackenfur snorted with amusement. "It takes more than one battle move to win a fight, but that move is coming along well. We need to speak with Bramblestar."

Bramblestar appeared behind the two apprentices. "What is wrong?" He asked. Then he sighed. "Please don't tell me it was the Dark Forest."

"Yes. No. Sort of. Not the entire thing." Ivypool stuttered.

Bramblestar swept his eyes around the border patrol. "You'd better come into my den, then.

"- and then we just went back to camp to give you a full report." Finished Brackenfur.

Bramblestar gave him a approving nod. "You did the right thing. It is very bad that a Dark Forest warrior is at war against us." He meowed, addressing the whole patrol.

Ivypool raised her tail. "Not at war, exactly. From what he said, we think he's going to try to pick us off one by one."

Bramblestar sighed. "It sounds as if you're right. I will report this at the next Gathering. But for now, I will call a Clan meeting. I was going to call it anyway, but because of this unexpected event, I will call it right now. Thank you for telling me immediately."

The cats of the border patrol dipped their heads and left to go eat and rest.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge." Bramblestar called. He waited until all the cats had congregated in the clearing. The cats were listening attentively, excited to hear what the border patrol had come back so urgently about.

"I have important news to share with you. But first, something a little better. Sandstorm and Dustpelt, come here." The two cats came forward in unison.

"These two cats came to me earlier and they wish to give up warrior duties and join the elders." He meowed to all of the cats in the clearing. Then he turned back to the two cats.

"Sandstorm, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Sandstorm replied confidently, "It is."

Bramblestar meowed in return,"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

Sandstorm nodded to Bramblestar, and the leader nodded in return. Then Bramblestar performed the same ceremony on Dustpelt. "Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" The Clan called.

Sandstorm sighed and turned to Ivypool, who was sitting next to her. "I guess since Mousefur's gone, I'll become the crankiest elder you've ever seen!" Ivypool gave a mrrow of laughter.

Just then Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit came hurtling out of the nursery. "Will you still play with us?" Asked Amberkit.

Sandstorm's eyes showed amusement. "Of course," she meowed, "I'll come every day if you want me to."

"Not every day," Brightheart corrected, sliding out of the nursery behind her kits, "They still need to rest."

Immediately the kits yelled in protest. "We're not tired!" Snowkit complained.

Sandstorm stopped the kits by meowing, "I'll come when your mother allows me to. I can't play with you unless your mother says it's okay." That stopped the kit's protests and the cats turned to Bramblestar to hear what he had to say.

"Today," the leader started,"the dawn patrol reported a Dark Forest warrior that survived the battle and did not go into hiding. He tried to attack Ivypool while she was separated from the rest of the patrol."

"Now," he meowed, raising his voice over the gasps of shock, "luckily, she only got a couple of scratches that will soon heal. What he says suggests that he will try to corner cats alone and pick ThunderClan off one by one. We can not allow any of our cats to die to that killer.

"No apprentice, warrior, or especially kits or elders is allowed to go out alone. If you are on a hunting or border patrol, do not split up. In the forest, each cat must have at least two other cats with them for backup if needed. Squirrelflight will be assigning a pair of warriors to guard Jayfeather if he goes out to collect herbs.

"As for training sessions, each mentor and appentice must take at least one more warrior with them. If the apprentice is not close to becoming a warrior, then take two warriors. So far we know that there is only one cat on this aim, but we are not sure. The guard on the camp is to be tripled. Everyone is to follow these rules. Squirrelflight and I will abide by them as well. I will tell the other clans at the next Gathering."

He jumped off the Highledge and called to his senior warriors to come with him to his den. The warriors followed him up the rocks, some of them muttering darkly.


	5. Chapter 5: Attacks from the Dark Forest

Dawn was streaming through the warrior's den when Ivypool woke up, blinking at the sudden light. She paddedout just as the dawn patrol was leaving. It had been six sunrises since Redwillow's attack. Dovewing was waiting for her by the fresh-kill pile.

"I've been up before dawn. I think something happened in the forest, but I was still half asleep when it happened, so I don't know." Dovewing meowed after Ivypool joined her.

"Do you think it was Redwillow?" Ivypool asked her sister worriedly.

"I don't know, but there is nothing we can do now." Dovewing replied after Ivypool picked a shrew from the pile.

"Yes there is! We can go out and look around. I know we can. Then we can find out what happened - maybe it was the guard on the camp. We can-" Ivypool was meowing energetically.

"You know we can't go alone. It probably was the guard on the camp, but we can't be sure." Interrupted Dovewing.

"You can ask Lionblaze. If you tell him what you heard, he'll probably be just as interested to find out what it is as we are." Ivypool reminded her littermate.

Dovewing sighed, "Okay," she finally agreed, "but I'm going to tell Jayfeather where we're going."

"I'll do that - you go talk to Lionblaze."

The sisters went to talk with the two cats, leaving their food half-eaten by the fresh-kill pile. When they had finished, Dovewing brought Lionblaze with them to the training hollow.

"Okay," Lionblaze said,"cast out your senses. See if you can find the cats or Redwillow. Dovewing nodded, and scanned the forest for unusual sounds or fights. There! By the ShadowClan border. She strained to hear what the cats were saying.

"Birchfall! Blossonfall!" Called Toadstep. "Where are you?"

"No where close," snarled a voice. Redwillow! "That you'll ever get to in time."

Dovewing opened her eyes in shock. "Toadstep is in trouble. Redwillow separated the patrol. We have to help them!"

"Calm down." Lionblaze meowed. "Where are they?"

"Near the ShadowClan border, not far from the Halfbridge." Dovewing said confidently.

Ivypool gasped. "That's not far from the place where I was attacked!"

The three cats dashed through the undergrouth and bushes, jumping over logs and skirting around trees. As soon as they got there, they saw Toadstep snarling and hissing, trying desperately to hold on to Redwillow's back.

Just like how Sorreltail and Brackenfur crept up on Redwillow, Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Dovewing slowed downand crept up on the russet-furred cat.

When they were close enough, Lionblaze bowled him over and trapped him underneath his body. Hissing, Redwillow's eyes narrowed in concentration, and he threw Lionblaze off, just to confront Ivypool and Dovewing.

The littermates attacked from either side and Redwillow was tiring, his strikes becoming weaker and less well aimed.

The sisters held Russetfur down while Lionblaze and Toadstep cought their breath.

"I could have beaten him, you know," he meowed to the sisters, "I never lose."

"That's why you should give someone else a chance." Ivypool retorted.

Lionblaze bit his tongue from repling with a similar statement. She's right, he reminded himself. "Okay," he meowed aloud, "how are we going to make sure that he doesn't escape again?"

At this Redwillow hissed back," You can't." He melted into the shadows, similar to the way he had done before. When all four cats growled in frustration at losing him again, they heard a screech coming from closer to the border with ShadowClan.

"That's Blossomfall!" Meowed Ivypool.

Then, with Toadstep included, the four cats headed toward the source of the screeching. They came to a clearing filled with ferns and saw Blossomfall fighting a large grey scarred tom.

The four cats advanced on the tom and forced him to the ground. As soon as they did that however, they heard more hissing from farther into the woods.

Lionblaze meowed to the cats who were cornering the tom, "Dovewing, Toadstep! Help Birchfall. We'll come to you once we've finished with him." He spat at the large tom, and the two cats pelted away into the bushes.

"Don't be so proud. You'll never catch the Dark Forest." He hissed. Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Blossomfall kept advancing on the tom and driving him back with well-placed blows. Finally the cat went limp beneath their paws. Defeated, he disappeared just as Redwillow had done.

Ivypool hissed in fury that they had lost him, and went to help Birchfall. This time they found that the three warriors were being confronted by two much larger Dark Forest warriors, one of them at tom, the other a she-cat that even the three cats combined were having trouble with.

The new cats hurled themselves into the battle, just to find another warrior trying to stop them. The tom cornered Toadstep and went one-on-one with him, clawing out fur. The remaining warriors, Lionblaze and Ivypool, went to help their friends and battle the other three cats while Dovewing went to help Toadstep.

The six cats had the strength of numbers, and they cornered their opponents and hissed at them until they learned their names. The grey tom that was fighting Blossomfall was called Thornheart, the tom that challenged Toadstep was Frosttalon, and the tom that was fighting Birchfall and Lionblaze was Snowtuft, and the she-cat that was clawing Dovewing and Ivypool was Greyclaw.

Then the four cats shimmered and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: More Attacks

**Thank you! I've got six reviews now! Yay! So anyway - Redwillow is going to keep attacking, and causing some problems (understatement) I don't know how I'm going to end it yet, but if you have any ideas, please review! Keep reading, and may StarClan be with you. (IDK, weird ending...)**

**Also - thanks to XxSilverslashxX for THREE reviews and some good comments. The more reviews, the faster I'll update! Thanks again! **

Ivypool woke up at dawn the next day. The previous day's attack had tired her out, along with the two patrols she did yesterday.

When she groomed her pelt and walked out the den, stretching, she was surprised to see that her sister's patrol had left already. _I hope they'll be okay, _thought Ivypool worriedly. She sighed and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a squirrel and dragging it over to where Blossomfall was devouring a mouse.

"Some of the senior warriors look pretty worried," commented Blossomfall as Ivypool drew closer, "they can't have come to a good conclusion."

Ivypool saw that her friend was right. Some of them weren't even eating anything. She sighed and resolved to ask Branblestar if she could listen in on the next meeting, though she doubted it. _Why don't I ask Lionblaze to do it? _Even though Lionblaze was not yet a senior warrior, he was older and more experienced than Ivypool, and even better, one of the Three. _He'll probably tell me what they're saying. And Bramblestar will be more likely to let him in than me. _

She padded over to talk to Lionblaze when Icecloud burst through the thorn barrier into the camp. "Help! Help! Redwillow, help!" She screeched. All of the warriors in camp streamed over to her and started questioning her. Even Bramblestar darted out of his den to see her.

Once she had calmed down, she meowed urgently, "Over by the ShadowClan border, Redwillow… and his four followers attacked us. We're outnumbered. We need help!"

Bramblestar at once regained order by sending out directions. "I will lead a patrol of warriors there. Icecloud, are you fit to lead us to the place? " Despite being scratched and having chunks of fur pulled out, the she-cat breathlessly nodded.

"Okay, you'll lead us, but you don't have to fight. I want Birchfall, Hazeltail, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg to come with us. Then Mousewhisker, Ivypool, and Lionblaze – go and find Jayfeather. Cinderheart is guarding him now, he gathering herbs out in the forest. Make sure they aren't under attack too. The rest of you guard the camp." The leader ordered his warriors, with every tone of urgency in his voice.

Lionbaze was already pelting through the thorn barrier, calling, "Cinderpelt!" Despite the problem, Ivypool restrained some amusement. The tom's affection for the young she-cat was well known. Together, Mousewhisker and Ivypool chased after Lionblaze.

The three cats were nearing the Twoleg nest now. This is where they thought the medicine cat would most likely be. Soon they heard screeching, and the sound of a fight. The cats did not slow down, but rather sped up. Soon they were at the nest.

The fight was not going well. Jayfeather was fighting the tom Ivypool identified as Thornheart, and Cinderheart was locked in a position with Greyclaw.

While Lionblaze hurried to help his brother, he ordered the other cats to attack Greyclaw. Soon the two cats were largely outnumbered.

Ivypool pounced on Greyclaw's back, ripping out chunks of fur. She vaguely heard Lionblaze pounding the attacking Thornheart to the ground, but she could not afford to be distracted. Soon Greyclaw seemed to realize it was hopeless, and crouched to the ground as if to pounce, but disappeared as the she-cat has done the night before.

Ivypool sighed. _How are we ever going to get these cats? We've beaten them every time we've fought them, but they've just vanished to come back for more. _She glanced over at Lionblaze. Judging from the fury in his eyes, Thornheart had gone as well.

The silver she-cat looked over at Mousewhisker. He was on his side, gasping, with a large scratch down his flank, and his right forepaw bent at an odd angle.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad news (Sorry - bad name)

**So - another chapter. I won't do anymore today unless I get some more reviews, because I'm completely out of ideas. Give me suggestions, reviews, on if you think there should be more Dark Forest Cats, maybe some names. I'm going to do a calm chapter like this every couple action - filled chapters. ANY ideas at all. Thank you. Again, R & R! **

"I can't heal him here," meowed Jayfeather as he got to his paws. "I don't have the right herbs. We need to get him back to camp."

"I – I can walk," wheezed Mousewhisker.

"Lean on me," responded Lionblaze, "it's not far to camp."

When they got there, the attacking patrol Bramblestar was leading hadn't returned yet. They hurried Mousewhisker toward the medicine den. Immediately Leafpool appeared at the opening.

"Bring him inside," she meowed, "Jayfeather, I'll need your help."

Lionblaze told Ivypool to give a full report of what happened to Squirrelflight. "And tell Bramblestar as well when he gets back!" He finished, disappearing inside the den opening.

Squirrelflight nodded thoughtfully, "If there aren't any more cats who joined Redwillow, then Bramblestar's patrol shouldn't have a problem with the other cats from the DarkForest.

"Redwillow is a strong leader. The other cats from the Place of No Stars might rally to him. The meeting yesterday concluded that we must kill him before that happens." Squirrelflight meowed.

"But that's breaking the warrior code!"

"Not if it is to survive." Squirrelflight reminded her. "You better go check on Mousewhisker. I'll set a guard to watch the camp."

Ivypool nodded and slipped inside the damp den. Lionblaze had already left, and Jayfeather was ordering Mousewhisker to stay off his paws for a day or two. "And come back whenever you feel pain. You can get back to full warrior duties soon."

Mousewhisker rolled his eyes. "I feel fine-

"I saw that!" Jayfeather said sharply. "No matter how you feel, no patrols until then."

The injured tom sighed and flopped down. "Hi, Ivypool." He greeted her dully. "No warrior duties for two days. What am I going to _do?" _

Ivypool's eyes glinted with amusement. "I'm sure Jayfeather will find something for you to do." She responded.

The tom snorted. "Yeah, like sorting herbs, maybe." After a conversation, Jayfeather shooed her out of the den, saying Mousewhisker needed rest. Naturally Mousewhisker objected, but Ivypool went anyway.

When Ivypool padded out of the den, she saw that the patrol was back, and it looked like they had grim news – but there was only one cat she was looking for.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool meowed cheerfully. Her sister touched muzzles with her before quickly pulling away.

"We have some bad news."

"What is it?" Ivypool pressed.

Dovewing just shook her head, "You'll have to wait until Bramblestar reports it." Ivypool's sister then padded over to Bumblestripe.

At that moment, the leader of ThunderClan called his cats together. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge." He called, his voice sounding all around the smooth walls concealing the camp.

Once all the cats had joined beneath him, he began giving reports. "Today we met two new cats from the DarkForest, or the Place of No Stars. Their names were Eaglepelt, and Elmclaw. Eaglepelt is sleek, black she-cat, while Elmclaw is a brute tom." Then he proceeded to tell the Clan what Ivypool had heard from Squirrelflight. "We have identified Redwillow as the leader of this group. The only hope we have is to kill him before he vanishes again and tries to take another cat's life. Now patrols will be more cats, and I have left my deputy in charge of the security measures."

"These cats want nothing more than to kill all of the Clans and take over the forest, just as Tigerstar wanted. This is a dangerous threat." Bramblestar wrapped his tail around his paws before continuing, "if any cat has any ideas how to get rid of these cats, they can say it here, or speak to me or my deputy personally." The leader jumped down from the Highledge after it was clear no one had any ideas, and went into his den after calling Squirrelflight to join him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gathering

**Thank you! Ten reviews! Also, thanks to Hollyleaf is Cool and the Spam Queen for some suggestions (I don't mind critiques, they help a lot.) **

**Oh yeah, and I think I'm supposed to do disclaimer, I honestly have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of these characters. Here's Chapter 8: **

It had been three days after the third attack from the DarkForest, and every cat was tense. Most of the attacks had been very closely coordinated and planned, so the cats of ThunderClan had a good reason to think they were planning something big.

Mousewhisker had come out of the medicine den the day before, and every cat was going on a patrol usually at least once a day, as there were so many more cats needed for patrols. It was the day of the Gathering.

"The cats going to the Gathering will be Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Thornclaw, Bumblestripe and Dovewing, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Bring your apprentices. Tonight the guard on the camp will be Ivypool, Graystripe, and Poppyfrost." Squirrelflight called from her position beneath the Highledge, "Bramblestar and I will be going as well."

The cats murmured and slowly the crowd thinned enough for Ivypool to find her way to the Clan deputy.

"Could I come to the Gathering? I want to hear what Bramblestar says about the attacks recently." Ivypool asked Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Bramblestar's orders. You're guard on the camp tonight. Dovewing can tell you what happens when she gets back."

"Oh, let her come. I know what you're worrying about Ivypool – you're worrying that I might make the Clan look weak by saying there's been attacks." Bramblestar appeared next to Squirrelflight, amusement in his eyes.

Ivypool felt her fur get hot under his gaze. "Yes," she muttered, "but I just want to hear what you have to say."

The leader let out a mrrow of laughter and turned to his deputy. "Assign Spiderleg in her place. She can come." He meowed, and padded away with Squirrelflight after nodding again to Ivypool.

Ivypool let out a sigh of relief. _I hope now he'll pay extra attention to what he says. _

Just after sundown that day, the cats going to the Gathering went out the barrier and headed down their normal route to the Gathering.

When they got there, they found that the other Clans were as agitated as ThunderClan and not willing to talk. Most of them just stared up at the tree from which the leaders usually speak and waited for the moon to rise.

Finally, the four Clan leaders jumped up and placed themselves on the highest branches. Blackstar began. "Our Clan has been doing well since the attack. Prey is running and our cats are strong."

Ivypool saw Blackstar glance at the other leaders before continuing. "However, the last three days, our patrols have been attacked by a cat leading a couple others, a cat no other than Redwillow, who betrayed ShadowClan to the DarkForest."

Suddenly all of the cats in the clearing started muttering. Even the leaders hesitated before Bramblestar spoke up over the noise. "We too, are having this problem. Redwillow stopped attacking us for the last three days." The cats were barely breathing, wanting to hear what Bramblestar would say next. "Luckily no cats have been killed, but Mousewhisker suffered some injury. Nothing life threatening, though. Have any other Clans been under attack?" He asked to all of the cats in the clearing.

Mistystar and Onestar both shook their heads. "No," Mistystar replied, "but it seems like it won't be us before long."

Onestar meowed, "He's targeting two Clans, possibly four, and he has nothing but a small band of warriors behind him. Do you know how he is attempting to do this?"

Blackstar cut off Bramblestar before he could reply. "I don't know if it is the same with ThunderClan, but he's trying to get cats by themselves and then attack while they are alone. He managed this twice, but luckily there were patrols nearby both times to drive him off."

"There's been another problem too. Though we've defeated him the three times we fought him, he just keeps disappearing every time, with his six warriors following him," Bramblestar added, "we have decided that the only way to defeat him is to kill him."

Again there was silence in the clearing below.

"If there are no more things to discuss," Onestar meowed, "I think we should go home with our Clans."

Quietly the cats formed into their Clans and went home. The leaders did not need to share Clan news now. Now all that mattered was to find Redwillow and kill him.


	9. Chapter 9: Border Patrol

**Sorry! I don't think I've updated for at least a week. Kind of got a writer's block, don't know what to do next. If you have any ideas, PM me - if you don't want anyone to know and if I use your idea, I will give you credit at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Keep reading! Or, R&R! Thank you! **

It had been two days since the Gathering and ThunderClan had not yet suffered another attack. Mousewhisker was back to full warrior duties, and the Clan was running as normal. Now that the Clan knew that ShadowClan was under attack as well, every Clan suspected that either WindClan or RiverClan would be next.

Ivypool shook her head. _They'll have to deal with them themselves for now. _She flopped down in the sun of newleaf.

"You're on patrol today, Ivypool." Squirrelflight stalked over to where the she-cat was laid down. "You can relax when you get back." The deputy had a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

Ivypool sighed and stood up. "Okay, who am I with?" She asked.

"Me and Spiderleg," Squirrelflight replied, "We're patrolling the border."

When the three cats reached the ShadowClan border, they all smelled rotting tree, and damp earth. "The DarkForest!" Squirrelflight warned, "Get down."

The three cats crouched down, surveying their surroundings.

"I think I see them," meowed Ivypool, "over by that clump of ferns."

The other cats followed her gaze to see a scarred warrior taking shelter behind the plants. Thornheart!

Unnoticed by Thornheart, the cats crept up behind him, and pounced.

The scarred tom turned to face them, tail lashing and teeth bared. While Squirrelflight and Spiderleg went after his face, Ivypool landed, screeching, squarely on his back. Her slight weight was not enough to knock him down. Spiderleg leaped up, turned, and knocked Thornheart's paws from under him, causing the tom to fall down.

Just then, the other six attackers from the DarkForest jumped down, from trees and brush. Some of them were obviously not ThunderClan born, by the way they landed unsteadily and took a while to regain balance.

The border patrol took the advantage of their opponent's confusion to strike. While Spiderleg alone took on the recovered Thornheart and Elmclaw, Squirrelflight and Ivypool teamed up against the rest - Redwillow, Frosttalon, Snowtuft, Greyclaw, and Eaglepelt.

Screeching, the patrol fought as loud as they could, so a nearby patrol could hear them. Ivypool soon found out that one of the cats – Eaglepelt – had broken a paw. As soon as Squirrelflight and Ivypool attacked, the she-cat had collapsed.

It soon became clear that the four cats from the DarkForest were trying to separate them, so they would be weaker. The patrol stayed close together, fighting not to be carried away.

Ivypool smacked a paw down hard on Frosttalon's muzzle, claws unsheathed. He retaliated by kicking his back legs at her, and she flew into a tree.

Rapidly, Ivypool tried to remember what Hawkfrost had taught her in one of the training sessions at night. He used all four paws to drive his enemies away. Ivypool improvised her technique, making Frosttalon and Snowtuft come at her. She then kicked at Greyclaw, who was trying to sneak up from behind, then dropping for less than a second before lashing out again at the two toms approaching from the front.

Greyclaw quickly hurried to help Redwillow, who was one-on-one with Squirrelflight, who seemed to be winning for the time being.

Ivypool was too busy to sneak a glance to see how Spiderleg was doing.

She had dealt some major injuries to her attackers, but she was wearing down, and Snowtuft realized it.


	10. Chapter 10: Rescued

**Sorry - I'm not updating as much. I'll try to improve on that. :) **

The cats from the DarkForest advanced, knowing they had won.

"The first kill to the DarkForest! A traitor!" Called Frosttalon in triumph, backing her against a tree. He lunged for a killing bite.

Suddenly, four cats came out of the bushes, tails streaming and ears flattened: Graystripe, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. At once, they attacked the cats from the DarkForest. Seeing this, Ivypool summoned the last of her strength and assaulted Snowtuft while Brightheart took Frosttalon by the tail.

The seven cats drove off the six from the DarkForest. Before saying anything, however, they disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Ivypool sagged, ready to collapse.

"You can lean on my shoulder, if you want," offered Brightheart, "it was lucky you were making such a noise, really."

"Lucky you came," Ivypool replied. Gritting her teeth, the cats headed back to camp, the scratch on Ivypool's side stinging like fury. Squirrelflight and Spiderleg refused to have anyone help them, though Ivypool could tell they needed it.

"Good news: there don't seem to be any more of them. Bad news: They're back at attacking ThunderClan, which means –"

"They've definitely attacked WindClan or RiverClan at least once." Squirrelflight cut off Cloudtail. "How long do you think we can last?" She meowed heavily.

Brackenfur shook his head. "I don't know." He meowed, "We'd better tell this to Bramblestar, though."

When the two patrols went through the thorn barrier, they were swarmed by the cats in camp. "Why are you hurt?" Meowed Seedpaw, looking up at Ivypool and her mentor, Thornheart.

Thornheart, returned from a hunting patol on the other side of the territory, cuffed his apprentice around the ear. "Not now, Seedpaw," he told her, "Ivypool needs to recover."

Ivypool shook her head. "I need to report to Bramblestar with the patrol."

"You're not reporting to anyone until you've seen Leafpool." Thornheart meowed, his voice stern. "Those injuries look bad."

Ivypool protested, but Thornheart cut her off. "I'm sure Birchfall would say the same."

"Fine." The she-cat muttered. She limped over to the medicine den, where Leafpool was already treating Spiderleg's paw.

"Ivypool!" Leafpool exclaimed. "I wish Jayfeather were here."

"I'll come back when you're done." Ivypool replied, seeing that Jayfeather was out collecting herbs again.

"No, stay here! You're not going anywhere until I treat that side wound."

Ivypool sat, her tail curled around her paws. "I'm fine, really." She meowed.

"No," Leafpool replied, giving her a stern look, "you're not, and you know it. There, you're done." She added to Spiderleg as he limped off. "Rest it until the morning!"

"Now, let's see. Cobwebs – here they are!" She came out of the herb store with one paw full of sticky white cobwebs, and gently pressed them on Ivypool's side.

While that was on for a little bit, Leafpool came out again with some more herbs. She treated her wounds with marigold for infection, when Jayfeather came in the den, his mouth full of herbs.

Ivypool gave him a brief summary of what happened, and Jayfeather sniffed her wounds.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Leafpool commented to her partner.

"Thyme – for shock," the blind medicine cat meowed, "does she need some?"

"No. I'm fine." Ivypool answered, not wanting to waste any herbs, though she could feel her heart, racing in her chest.

Leafpool eyed her. "Okay, fine. But come back tonight for some poppy seeds. No more patrols today. Stay in camp!"

Ivypool nodded as she walked to the fresh-kill den. "Okay," she muttered, _Well, I'm going to have a boring day. _

She went to the warriors den while it was still sundown, curled up, but wide awake until the other warriors started coming in. She fell asleep instantly, after telling Dovewing all about the day's events.

**Kind of a short chapter, and a bad ending. I've got writer's block. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Lake

**I NEED MORE IDEAS! I'm stuck. Kind of a boring chapter, but I need one every once in a while to calm things a little bit. Don't like, don't read. :) **

**Hollyleaf is Cool: If Ivypool was expecting kits, then it would kind of turn into a book, and then our main character would get stuck in the nursery. Or at least not doing warrior duties. Dovewing can have kits, though. Thanks! **

Ivypool woke up at early dawn, after the dawn patrol had left but before most of the warriors were awake yet. She silently padded out of the den, stretching her powerful muscles.

_I need to get out into the forest today, _she thought, _I hope Leafpool doesn't keep me from hunting. _

"Ivypool!" called Jayfeather, bounding toward her. "Did your wounds hurt last night?" He asked.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "No," she lied. "I slept fine."

Jayfeather narrowed his sightless eyes. "Okay, but come tonight for some poppy seeds."

"Fine." Ivypool muttered. "I don't want to waste any."

"We have plenty of poppy seeds." Responded Jayfeather.

Ivypool hesitated, and then nodded, turning her back on them to go into the forest.

"What's the use of being a medicine cat if no one wants herbs?" Jayfeather muttered.

Leafpool hurried over to the fresh-kill pile to take her pick, while Jayfeather headed into the warriors den to treat Spiderleg.

Ivypool heard Spiderleg complaining all the way from the camp entrance. She let out a mrrow of amusement. Spiderleg was like her sometimes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Squirrelflight had sneaked up on her without her knowing. Ivypool suppressed a sigh. Was getting out of camp really this hard?

"Into the forest," replied Ivypool, "I won't go far."

"Do you really think the DarkForest cats will hesitate to attack a cat alone, no matter how far she is from camp?" The Clan deputy asked. "I'm going with you." She cut off Ivypool's requests with a stern look. "And we're not going far either."

Without replying, Ivypool pushed through the thorn barrier, heading into the forest. She headed for the lake, despite Squirrelflight's many protests and attempts to stop her.

It was a clear day, and when Ivypool got to the lake, she looked around. She could hear RiverClan's early morning hunting patrols – no, apprentice training. No hunting patrol would be that loud.

Beside her, Squirrelflight sighed. "So much for staying close to camp. Let's hunt a little bit."

Ivypool nodded and headed into the forest, while Squirrelflight headed the opposite way.

Before long, the scent of mouse hit her. She followed the scent trail a little way, until she spotted the creature scampering around at the roots of a big oak, too busy to notice her.

Ivypool lunged and killed the mouse with one clean bite. She caught a squirrel not far from that place, and a vole on the way back to the lake. Squirrelflight was waiting for her there, with a sparrow and shrew at her paws.

The deputy nodded. "Good catch." She meowed.

Ivypool responded with the same, and the two she cats carried their prey back to the camp.


	12. Chapter 12: Attack on WindClan

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... AGAIN. But I'll try to more! I promise! **

**Answers to reviews: **

** hollyleaf is cool: Okay, thanks! And yes, that does help.**

** dalmationblack: Read the last and this chappie: I loved your idea!**

** Amberflame805: xD, yeah me too. I'll try to update more. **

** WyldClaw: I haven't gotten to that part yet, but I'm open to ideas. Because I don't really know. **

** KitTea: *sighs* I completely forgot Jayfeather was blind...oops...but thanks for all of your constructive criticism! **

** Silverdapple: Thank you! And yes, I read The Beginning. Check your reviews! **

** Featherwingluv: Thank you again! **

** IslaTheFairyOfIce: (look above) I'm glad you like it. **

**NOW TO THE STORY: **

Dropping her catches on the fresh-kill pile, Ivypool started to groom her pelt, smoothing out the wisps, when Squirrelflight padded up to her again.

"Patrol time," she mewed.

Ivypool groaned but got to her paws. "Didn't we just go out?" She protested.

Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers. "Just come on," she replied, pretending to be exasperated.

Following the deputy to where the patrol was waiting, she spotted a large group of cats waiting for her: Cloudtail, Millie, Dovewing, and Thornclaw with Seedpaw. Ivypool turned to Squirrelflight. "You want _one _patrol with _six _cats?" She asked.

The deputy sighed. "These things happening," she replied, meaning Redwillow's attacks, "have forced us to… take measures." She meowed in a brittle tone, and then turned away.

Cloudtail led the way through the barrier out into the forest. When the large patrol reached the WindClan border, he ordered the cats to spread out and renew the scent markings. Ivypool went with her sister to the far side of the border away from camp.

Suddenly Dovewing froze. Remembering her special hearing powers, Ivypool gently asked, "What is it?"

Dovewing narrowed her eyes. "WindClan… it's a patrol… Redwillow!" She stood up quickly. "Redwillow is attacking a WindClan patrol in their territory, far from camp."

Nodding quickly in understanding, she leaped ahead of her sister and raced toward where the patrol was at. "Come on!" She called.

Thornclaw, Millie, and Seedpaw were together. "Redwillow is attacking a WindClan patrol!" She warned them quickly. "We have to help!"

"Seedpaw," Thornclaw ordered, "find Cloudtail. Now!"

The small apprentice nodded and dashed away to find the white warrior. Thornclaw turned to Dovewing. "Lead the way," he meowed grimly.

Deep into WindClan territory but far from their camp, the four cats stumbled upon the battle. All seven of the returned Dark Forest cats were battling the small patrol of three WindClan cats, with one bloodied body already thrown aside. Only the faint rise and fall of his flank showed that he was still breathing. The remaining two cats were fighting with all of their strength, but it was clear they'd be overrun any minute.

Ivypool streamed down to the battle with the other cats beside her, leaping on the cats with outstretched claws. She singled out Snowtuft and leaped on his back, sinking her claws deep in his shoulders. The tom snarled and heaved back, throwing her off and against a rock, where she got up with her head spinning.

As Snowtuft lunged, Ivypool used her paws to trip the cat and she twisted through the air to land behind him. Quick as a mouse, she jumped on top of him and pinned him down. Snowtuft let his muscles relax in a sign of defeat.

Letting out a triumphant yowl, Ivypool relaxed her claws, waiting for him to disappear, but Snowtuft wriggled out from under her and slashed thorn-sharp claws down her muzzle.

Pain went through her head as she stepped back, shocked. Angry now, the silver warrior lunged at Snowtuft and bit down hard on his foreleg. As Snowtuft hesitated, Ivypool raked her claws down the powerful warrior's flank and he howled, racing away but soon melting into shadow.

When Ivypool looked back up, she realized Cloudtail had joined them and was fighting a particularly large warrior, Thornheart. Deciding that the warrior needed no help as he backed Thornheart against a boulder, she spotted Dovewing clawing Eaglepelt.

Sneaking up again behind him, she jabbed for his legs and Eaglepelt collapsed, with Dovewing on top of him. The two cats rolled over in a tussle with fur flying everywhere until Ivypool bit hard on Eaglepelt's paw and the warrior let go.

"Thanks," panted Dovewing.

Ivypool just nodded. The sisters looked around and realized that all of the Dark Forest cats fled, except for one. Cloudtail looked over Thornheart's body, looking shocked. The pale cat sputtered, but his wounds were too deep and eventually he stopped breathing.

Shimmering in and out, eventually the dead warrior disappeared like his allies. Cloudtail still stared at the spot where the Thornheart had vanished, looking up only when Harespring let out an agonized yowl.

The two WindClan cats, Harespring and Sunstrike, were huddled around the Tornear's limp body, without making room for any of the ThunderClan.

Finally Sunstrike looked up at the ThunderClan cats that had helped them, and meowed hollowly, "Thank you for helping us."

Cloudtail nodded. "These cats are an enemy to us all," he meowed gravely.

Signaling to his patrol, the six cats nodded as they headed back to their own territory, leaving the WindClan cats to grieve in peace.


End file.
